1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a furniture unit, and more specifically, a table with sets of seats attached along the sides of thereof arranged for unimpeded viewing.
2. Background Description
Various types of tables with seating arrangements are known. However, a table with attached seats arranged to provide a socially friendly configuration with consideration for convenience of entry and exit are of limited availability. In certain settings, such as for example, a bowling alley setting or the like, a table can contribute to the motif and ambiance and provide functional convenience for the clientele or user. Whether the table is used in a working session/meeting type of situation (e.g., a school or the like) or in a social setting (e.g., a bowling alley) the table should be easy and convenient to access while entering, remaining in, or exiting a seat. Table and seat configurations and support structures should be oriented to minimize undue interference when entering or exiting a seat, and the seat should be conveniently oriented in relation to the table. The orientation of the seats should also provide optimum-viewing directivity in applications requiring directed views.
Currently, there are several known types of table and chair arrangements used in bowling alley settings. But none of these configurations are known to provide ease of viewing, regardless of the seating position of the user, easy ingress and egress as well as other advantages. By way of example, it is known to use rectangular-type tables with seats positioned on both sides of the table. In this type of configuration, the users sit at the table, facing one another; however, there is no clear view of the bowling lanes, thus provided an impediment to the viewing of the game, itself. This makes an uncomfortable setting. In other types of arrangements, it is known to place seats on all sides of the table, also contributing to the hindrance of viewing and enjoyment by the participants. Another known type of seating arrangement is the “scoring table” configuration. This same type of configuration can be used in other applications throughout the bowling alley setting. In this configuration, only two seats are provided adjacent to one another. This, of course, is not conducive for conversation and is limited to the seating of two people.
The present invention overcomes the above problems.